Battle Short 5:Arnzarel VS Belial
Welcome to a BATTLE SHORT! Arnzarel, the demonic shaman necromancer... and Belial, the umbrakinetic necromancer! (Remember how Alex was supposed to get a new name? Belial is what I chose) The Battle Belial had Lilith beaten down brutally and was about to finish her when Arnzarel blocked his attack and said "You will pay for hurting my dear daughter". Belial looked at Arnzarel and then said "Show me your power". Then Arnzarel said to Lilith "Leave, this will be getting messy soon". Then he and Belial prepared to battle! HOLY SHIT! IT'S A NECROMANCER DEATH MATCH! Belial summoned a bone and shot it at Arnzarel, hitting him and barely denting him. Then Arnzarel blasted Belial with a beam of Chaos Fire, knocking him back into a building. Belial came back out without a single scratch and said "I have supreme durability fool". Then he blasted Arnzarel with a blast of dark energy and knocked him into the air before he started blasting him with countless balls of energy from every direction. Then Belial stopped time and sent all of the balls drifting towards Arnzarel before resuming time. Arnzarel took a good amount of damage and fell back down to the ground. But he got back up and said "Such an evil and corrupted soul..." Then Arnzarel used Beautiful Bolts and blasted Belial with dozens of lights that hurt him a bit. "Not bad". "I actually felt that". said Belial as he looked a bit pissed off. Then Belial entered super form and said "Your ass is done now, bitch". Then Belial raised an entire army of the undead and they all ran towards Arnzarel. Arnzarel summoned an entire army himself and the 2 armies clashed as Arnzarel shot a ball of energy at Belial. Belial dodged the blast and then he shot a bone at Arnzarel, this time piercing his arm. Arnzarel pulled it out and then said "Body of Gigantos". Then Arnzarel grew even larger and said "Let's see what you're made of now". Belial snickered and said "You only prolong the inevitable". Then Belial blasted a huge ball of dark energy at Arnzarel and knocked him back into a mountain. Arnzarel teleported behind Belial and clasped his huge hands over him. Arnzarel tried to crush Belial, but Belial's supernatural strength plus his super form allowed him to keep up the fight against Arnzarel's overpowering strength. Then, as Belial's eyes glowed black, he entered dark form and erupted out of Arnzarel's grip with a huge uppercut! "This fight is over". said Belial as he prepared a ball of dark energy that was bigger than the moon. Arnzarel looked up at it and said "Serpents of Torment". The serpents wrapped around Belial and he stopped his ball of energy and said "What the hell"? Then Arnzarel said "I'm not out of this fight just yet". Then Arnzarel used Chaos Fire to light the entire area in flames that rivaled that of an inferno's. Then he blasted a gigantic barrage of Beautiful Bolts that blasted Belial into the fire and caused multiple explosions. Then Arnzarel reverted back to his normal size and nearly fell over. However, after the fire ran out of power and was extinguished, Belial still stood. Belial simply glared at Arnzarel and said "It seems like you've run out of steam". "Now it's my turn to show you what I've got"! Belial yelled as he entered hyper form and shook the entire planet to it's core! Then Belial said "Let's settle this". Arnzarel looked badly hurt and said "Dammit, I need more time to heal". Then he got an idea. He began to shriek and it seemed to make Belial stand back. Then, as Belial was standing in place, Arnzarel teleported away into the mountains. He then focused on healing his injuries. Belial looked around and then he sensed Arnzarel's energy and said "Hiding in the mountains"? Then Belial flew over to the mountains and landed. Then he said "It is useless to hide from me". "Sooner or later, I'll find you and then I'll kill you". Then Belial looked right where Arnzarel was hiding and saw him. "There you are". said Belial as he blasted that side of the mountain clean apart. Then Arnzarel saw that he was out in the open and saw Belial glaring at him. Arnzarel glared back and said "I've healed quite a bit since you hurt me". "Now I'm nearly 80%". Then Belial said "Enough talk". Then Belial created another giant ball of energy. This time, it was big enough to shatter the entire galaxy. Then Arnzarel used "Body of Gigantos" and grew giant again. Belial launched the giant murder ball and Arnzarel caught it in his 2 giant hands and was holding it in the sky. Belial simply glared down at Arnzarel and said "Let's see you stop this attack". Then Belial created another galaxy-busting ball and threw it at Arnzarel. The 2 balls merged together and Arnzarel was barely holding them back. Then Belial created a 3rd giant ball of energy and said "This is the end". Belial launched the ball of energy and it merged with the other 2, the 3 balls of energy's combined force began to force Arnzarel down to the ground. But Arnzarel began to steady himself and he managed to hold them up with one knee on the ground and the other leg straight up. Then Belial snarled and said "You just won't give up, will you"? Then Belial created a bone infused with dark energy and said "You're pretty tough, I'll give ya that". "But this is goodbye"! Then Belial threw the bone and it lodged itself in Arnzarel's standing leg. It forced him down to both knees and he was nearly out of energy. Then Belial entered Light form and said "Now then, it's time for my special attack". Then Belial created a small ball of energy in his right hand and said "Planet Duster". Then he launched the ball of energy and it collided with the giant one that was slowly killing Arnzarel. The combined power blasted Arnzarel and reduced him to mere ash! Then Belial walked over to the ash and absorbed it into his blood. KO! (Dio) Whelp, now Belial seems to have gained a bunch of extra powers. Category:Battle Shorts Category:Fights